


Let’s have a baby

by Hotgitay



Category: Doing Hard Time (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: An unplanned pregnancy leads to making a decision on Michael and eddies future together





	Let’s have a baby

Michael's eyes widened when he looked at the pregnancy test stick. As soon as he saw the positive sign he was freaking out. Another child? He already had a kid, even though his son died. He still hasn’t gotten over his death, how would he manage raising another one? 

Ever since he got out of prison, he’s been hooking up with his prison sugar daddy who told him to keep in touch with him if he ever got out. He missed the companionship, so he took him up on his offer. 

There was never a label on what the two men were to each other, although they passed being strictly just sugar daddy and sugar baby a long time ago. Michael was dating Eddie. They were boyfriends and whatever they had was pretty exclusive, it was a committed relationship.

There were strict rules though. No fucking other people, no side pieces. Michael set boundaries with his sugar daddy/lover. He expected to be treated with respect, cheating wouldn’t be something he’d tolerate. Eddie was pretty loyal to Michael, he treated him like a king. He behaved.

Now Michael had to tell him the news. He was afraid of telling him, he didn’t want to, but he was carrying his child. He was pregnant and he felt like he owed him the truth. After all, he can’t raise a kid on his own. 

“Pretty soon there will be three people living here.” Michael threw a hint to his lover. He was trying to tell him, “Huh?” Eddie said, his gaze that was directed to the TV screen was now focused on Michael, “I’m pregnant.” Michael said slowly, showing him the positive pregnancy test.

“So what do you want to do?” Eddie asked after being told that he was going to be a father, “Lets have a baby.” Michael smirked slightly, placing himself down on Eddie's lap. Sitting on his lap, Eddie wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, “I know Chase's anniversary is coming up.” Eddie commented.

“That has nothing to do with why I want a child with you.” Michael hated that the other man had brought up the mention of his dead son, Chase. Eddie was good to him, he could see him being a great father. If Eddie could spoil him, he’d spoil a baby.

“Didn’t mean to upset you man, just making sure this is what you want.” Eddie reassured him. Michael didn’t really talk about his son much because the wounds were still fresh. It took him some time to tell Eddie that he even had a child. Michael locked eyes with him as he sat down on the other man’s lap cutely.

“I’m not getting rid of our baby, Daddy. I want our baby to grow up knowing who their father is.” Michael said, going back to his comfort zone, clutching on to the nickname for his partner he was used to. He already made up his mind. Even though he was initially scared of the prospect of having a baby, he missed being a father. This could be his second chance, he wanted to keep the baby.

Eddie took some time to process this news. He knocked him up, this was a wake up call. Things weren’t just fun and games between them anymore, there was a child involved now. He wasn’t going to be an absent father, he’d be present in the kid's life.

Eddie reached a hand up to touch the skin of Michael's stomach. Michael felt comforted at the touch from the other man, “Daddy’s here.” Eddie whispered to the unborn child.

Michael watched as Eddie began whispering sweet nothings to their future child. His eyes glazed over with affection, enjoying the moment they were sharing together.

“Whatever we have, boy or girl, you can bet your ass I will be spoiling them like hell.” Eddie told the other man while he gently rubbed at the spot on Michael's stomach.

“I want a girl.” Michael admitted. He could see himself with a daughter. Eddie pulled him in for a kiss when he said that, “I’d like a girl too. She’ll be a daddy’s girl that’s for sure. Our little princess.” Eddie told Michael.

“I feel like, weirdly happy for some reason. I don’t know if it’s the relief that you aren’t pissed at me for getting pregnant, or if it’s the hormones, or the any causing this feeling inside me.” Michael stated.

“As you should be. This is good news, unplanned sure, but I’m looking forward to having a baby around.” Eddie told him. He was being supportive, despite this whole pregnancy coming out of left field.


End file.
